


My Everything

by ruenesca



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Conjunx Endura, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pointless fluff, mechs being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/pseuds/ruenesca
Summary: Drift doesn't know how he got so lucky. He knows he isn't worthy, but he will damn well try to be.





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pointless vomit inducing fluff folks. I said that I was going to write something sweet with my OTP, and here it is!

Drift was sprawled out on the couch enjoying the warmth of the frame pressed against his chassis. Every once in a while he would break away from the processor numbing hollow vid they were watching to glance down at the happy jet letting out a continuous rhythmic purr against him.

Drift shifted a little to get more comfortable. He had been in that position for a while and felt the energon flow beginning to ebb in one of his legs. Wing got the idea and lifted himself up from where he was laying against Drift’s chest to let him shift around. 

Once Drift settled down again, Wing assumed his previous position of laying half way on top of the racer with Drift’s arms wrapped snugly around him again. The jet looked up to give him a fond smile, field ripe with adoration as that soothing purr began again. 

The racer couldn’t help but smile back at his mate. Drift felt his spark swell with feelings of deep affection and a profound love as he stared into the beautifully bright golden optics filled with such devotion. 

Once again Drift found himself wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have such a perfect mech as his conjunx. He would never be worthy of the love almost bordering on worship that Wing so freely gave him, he thought as he brought a servo up to stroke the cheek plate of his beloved. 

Wing must have sensed a shift in his mood through their bond because the jet let out a small questioning chirr as he nuzzled the servo stroking his cheek, turning his helm to kiss the inside of Drift’s palm, before going back to nuzzle it. Drift felt another burst of love and this time reassurance flood him through their bond which he gladly accepted.

Drift smiled again at Wing’s response as he brought his other servo up to mimic the other’s actions, gently caressing his mate’s faceplates as Wing’s purring intensified. Drift leaned forward, tilting his head slightly as he planted a soft kiss on the left cheek, then one on the right.

Wing gave a happy trill as lip components moved from cheeks to trace every inch of the jet’s gleaming helm crest, sometimes even nipping at the edges making the jet shudder under his attentions. Drift placed a kiss on the center of the crest before moving on to his next target.

Drift pulled back to see that Wing’s optics were closed, mouth upturned in a blissful smile. The Autobot took a second to appreciate his conjunx’ euphoric expression, holding back his own sigh if happiness, before leaving a soft kiss on the bridge of Wing’s nasal ridge, and then one on the tip which he nuzzled with his own causing Wing to giggle as golden optics finally opened as the racer settled back against the couch.  


The white jet laid his servos on Drift’s chest plate as he leaned forward, craning his neck cables as he tilted his helm slightly to the side, optics darting to Drift’s lip components silently asking his mate for a kiss. 

A mischievous grin made its way onto the Autobot’s faceplates as he moved his helm forward to close the gap. A quick peck was delivered to Wing’s mouth before he pulled back again, out of the white Knight’s reach.  


A whine sounded from Wing’s vocalizer as he leaned forward to try to close the gap again. Drift gave another quick peck his mate before moving out just of range, leaving the jet frustrated as his shoulders slumped.  


Golden eyes were cast downward as Wing’s expression reflected his disappointment at not having gotten his way. He looked as if all his hopes and dreams had been simultaneously crushed in that one moment dooming him to a life of complete and utter despair. 

Drift had to keep from snickering at Wing’s dramatic display to avoid being smacked upside his helm by an angry jet. Instead, he chose to take pity on his beloved as he once again took Wing by his cheek plates and pulled him into a real kiss, one filled with all of the passion, and love he had for the jet, making them both moan and leaving them panting against each other’s mouths when they finished. 

“You are insufferable sometimes.” Wing murmurs against Drift’s lips as he brushed them together, taking his love’s bottom lip between denta and nibbling gently before releasing it.

Drift chucked at his lover’s antics as he moved back to settle against the couch again, this time pulling Wing up a little so that his mate could rest his head against the crook of his neck as Drift stroked along half extended flight panels. “Yeah, but you still love me anyways.” Drift responded with less confidence then he would have liked.

Drift felt the helm leave his shoulder as Wing sat up partially, locking golden optics onto blue ones as a servo reached out to caress his cheek. “Love does not do justice in describing what I feel for you, my sky, my other half, my dearest one.“

The red and white racer could only stare dumbly for a moment as words failed him. Emotions washed over him as he took in his love’s words. Wing was his treasure, his light, his hope in a universe filled with so much pain and misery. Wing was his happiness. He was the reason Drift was a better mech. It didn’t erase his past, or excuse him of the terrible atrocities he had committed for much of his existence, but with Wing’s guidance and example, Drift was starting to be shaped into something not quite so despicable. Maybe he would even one day be able to look at his reflection and not flinch in disgust created by his own self loathing and gut wrenching guilt.

Drift couldn’t put voice to these thoughts and feelings swelling inside him. He had never been good with words, so he instead, he pulled Wing close and rested his helm against the other bots and prayed to Primus, thanking him for blessing Drift with a mech so pure, so kind, so loving, so thoughtful, so beautiful and perfect to be able to call his bondmate.  


Drift didn’t feel worthy of such a gift, but he would spend every waking moment trying to get to that point and to be the mech Wing deserved to have, because Wing was his light. 

Wing was his everything.


End file.
